Lie
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Fred could tell whenever Luna was lying. Fred&Luna, Fluffy.


_"Harry Potter" and all of its characters do not belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling. This fanfiction was made for leisure and with no financial meanings at all. There may be - probably - OOCness in Fred and Luna._

_._

**__I dedicate this to the love of my life.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Lie<strong>

**.**

**.**

Fred was getting tired of watching this every day.

Everyone on the school was getting to the Great Hall for breakfast. Including her. And as soon as she got there, some students – especially from Slytherin and Ravenclaw – started making fun of her, all because she was still on her slippers.

Then his sister and Hermione felt pity on her and called her to Gryffindor's table.

"Luna, what happened? Why are you still on your slippers?" Hermione asked.

"I couldn't find my shoes today." Luna Lovegood looked at the hot bread in the table with dreamy eyes. "Maybe the Nargles got it again."

Everyone in the table got quietly without really knowing what to say at her statement - It wasn't possible she still didn't get it after four years -, well, everyone but Ron.

"Oh, no! Maybe they took it to the moon! Right, George?" His little brother punched his twin's arms in order to get him to continue the joke, but thankfully, George looked at his own twin and, understanding his glance, hold his laugh and got quiet.

Hermione immediately said to Ron be quiet. He did so.

And all Luna did was smile at everyone. "Maybe… I just hope they'll bring it back to me."

Ginny smiled with her friend and immediately changed the subject. Soon they all were talking about something Fred didn't really mind.

He was too busy watching Luna and her smile.

It was indeed a happy smile. He knew she was happy to have friends after all. But he saw her eyes as well. They weren't happy. They were sad.

She was lying. Again.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum!"<p>

The Dumbledore's Army was once again reunited. Today they were learning their first lesson of the Patronus Charm, and right at that time they were precisely in their first break.

Fred tried but failed in pay any attention to Harry Potter and his teaching, but all he could see in that room was how Luna Lovegood's clothes seemed burned.

He took that little time of his rest to approach her as she was talking to Ginny.

"Luna, what happened to your clothes?" The ginger girl asked.

"Oh… I believe some Heliopath came across my way while I was leaving Ravenclaw's common room to get here. They are really fast, you know." The girls saw him approaching and opened space so he could join the conversation.

"Well… "Ginny said. "That was really lucky. I hope you are ok."

"Yes, I am." Luna smiled. "Thankfully I was quick enough to get to the bathroom and put the fire out before it got to my hair or the rest of my clothes."

Ginny smiled back to Luna. She believed the blonde. Fred heard his sister being called by Michael Corner and excused herself.

Luna turned to Fred then. "What made me wonder was why exactly a Heliopath was doing in a close environment." She gave him her false dreamily look "They like open spaces."

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it."

She stopped.

"I know you are lying."

Luna gave him a questioning look. "But my clothes really took fire in Ravenc…"

"I know you don't think it was Heliopaths. You said for yourself they don't like close environments."

The silvery grey eyes seemed surprise now. Fred preferred that way. They were truer.

"Don't even try lying to me. I know whenever you're lying."

She was blank in surprise for some moments. Fred couldn't help thinking how cute she was when showing her real feelings. When she was about to interrogate him, Harry called everyone back to the trainings.

**.**

* * *

><p>Luna breathed deep. Finally, she was free. All the classes were over and she didn't have to deal with the Ravenclaw's nor Slytherins' students for a couple of hours.<p>

She was at that very moment squatting behind a tree waiting for some of Slytherin's seniors to go away. She didn't want to get annoyed right now.

"You can stand now. They are already gone."

Luna gasped. She looked at the owner of the voice that came from right above her. There was Fred Weasley, at the top of that tree. He was laughing at her.

"I- I was just… looking for some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and…" She stopped as she saw his smile fading down. "All right. I was actually looking for some Dabberblimps."

Fred couldn't hold his laugh after that.

"Well, that counts as two terrible lies in a role!"

"I was not lying."

"That's three lies now." He went to the ground in a jump.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"And how could you possible know?"

"Oh, that's 'cause I can always tell when you are lying."

The blonde looked at him with distrust and curiosity. "You cannot."

"I can." He came closer to her. "Always."

Luna's cheeks got red.

She then turned around and sat at the bottom of the tree, obviously trying to hide her blushing. "And what exactly were you doing at the top of this tree?"

Fred smirked.

"You know, you don't have to change the subject like that. Just ask me how and I'll answer you." She blushed harder. "But anyway, I was waiting for George so we can find someone to prank. Coincidentally, I found our target." He said looking at the direction the Slytherin's students went.

Luna could guess who he was targeting, but wasn't brave enough to look at him right now.

"I gotta go now." He said "Can I still count on seeing you tomorrow at the DA?"

Luna tilted her head in a yes. Fred smiled and turned in his heels to go on his way.

The Ravenclaw girl waited a few minutes and just then turned around to see if he was really gone. Indeed, he was not there anymore.

She sighed as her heart apparently enjoyed beating hard.

**.**

* * *

><p>All Hogwarts was buried in quietness and dark, not even the moon wanted to show up that night.<p>

All Luna knew is that she needed to get to the Ravenclaw Tower before Filch or his cat caught her. She lost the sense of time when she went for a walk that afternoon. She couldn't help but lay down behind a beech and appreciate the lake until she felt asleep. And now she was rested, but very hungry and late.

She slowly went up the stairs and crossed a corridor, trying not to make any noise.

Luna almost fainted of fear when she felt a hand on her mouth and a pair of hands holding her own arms beside her body. Only when she heard the "shhh" she was able to see two identical redheaded boys holding her and asking her to be quiet.

When realized she was going to be quiet, George pulled his hand away from her mouth. Luna expected Fred to do the same, but instead he moved his arms around her waist and lifted her. The twins rushed to the opposite side Luna was going.

The blonde girl didn't understand at first, but trusted the twins, they wouldn't harm her. But she wanted to understand why they were taking her away to the Ravenclaw Tower.

A few minutes later, the three of them reached the Astronomy Tower. Fred reluctantly but gently put her on the ground.

"Now you are safe." He said.

"Safe?"

"From Filch, Madam Norra, and Umbridge, of course!" George said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We know their schedules. They won't come here anymore tonight."

"Oh. Thank you, then."

"You're welcome." They both said in unison.

"But what where you guys doing up so late at night?"

"Well…" Fred started, but was interrupted from George.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be funny tomorrow." They both laughed. Luna smiled.

"A prank, obviously."

"Obviously." George said with proud. "That's one of the things you can expect from the Weasley twins. Wait and you will see. Tomorrow."

Luna grinned with anxious.

"But wait…" He assumed a position that Luna was sure it was made for charming effects, but she all she thought it was kind of funny. "…aren't you going to ask how we sneaked into Umbridge's office and memorized their schedules?"

"I wasn't planning to."

George stared at her with disbelief. "It's a pretty good story."

Now she laughed. "I'm sure it is, George. I'd like to hear it some other time, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, now, I'm not George, I'm Fred."

"No, you're not. I know Fred and I know George. And you are George. He is Fred. Obviously." She said looking at the other twin, who had a dumb and surprised smile on his face.

George gazed at Luna then at Fred, and saw they both staring dumbly at each other. "You know what else is obvious? You both."

Luna noticed as Fred blushed harder and George smirked at him, for then turning in his heels and leaving the Astronomy Tower. "See you guys tomorrow. Don't kill yourself of staring-syndrome!"

Luna was still with a wonder look as she stared the path George took before disappearing until Fred brought her back. "What are you thinking so much?"

"I was wondering what he meant with the obvious thing."

Fred blushed again. "Oh… Well… It's…"

"Maybe it was Nargles?"

Fred glanced at her. This time she was really wondering if it was Nargles. He felt thankful.

"I don't think so… But maybe…"

"Well… I got to go back to the Ravenclaw Tower, anyway."

"Already?"

"Of course! I have classes tomorrow morning and it's late and…" She was interrupted by her stomach that claimed for food.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Me?" She was embarrassed "No, I just…"

"Don't lie to me."

Luna looked at him. He was almost angry. She thought it was probably at her.

"Yes. I barely lunched today."

"Well, then. Let me take you to a night snack." He extended his arm to her.

The blonde girl felt a little uncomfortable at first by taking his arm. But she was surprised at how comfortable and fitting it was.

****.****

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley was very wise at hiding and walking in Hogwarts at night. After seven years, he did that like a pro. And he and his brother were really proud because of that.<p>

He took Luna to the kitchen in only a few minutes and, once there, they were talking and eating lots of cake, pies and ice cream instead of having dinner.

Luna was seating in a lonely stool and Fred was standing right in front of her.

"How you've found a way to come here at night like that, anyway?" She asked, making the older boy smirk in proud of himself.

"It requires the brain of a genius and the bravery of a lion. Only a perfect Gryffindor like me could have done that."

Luna laughed. Fred took notice on how he liked to make her laugh.

"I never came here before. All my experience of nighty Hogwarts I can barely remember, because I sometimes sleepwalk. Once I found myself at the top of the Astronomy Tower with my hat inside my cauldron. But I believe it was Wrackpurst at that night." She wasn't sure why she was talking so much. But she saw the way the redhead boy pay attention to her, so she continued. "Still, I was really lucky they got away in time, because if I walked two more steps I would fell down from the tower. And…"

She realized the look on Fred's eyes changed a bit, turning into deep staring as he got closer from her.

"Go on." He said. She felt her heart pound hard.

"…And there was another time… In the Great Hall… I woke up with a pillow and a blanket… But it was-"

"Two years ago."

Luna was surprise. "Yeah. I never got the chance to return them."

"You don't have to." Fred leaded his hand to the back of her neck. He was incredibly close. "I'm glad you kept it."

"I-I didn't."

"No need to lie to me."

"I'm not!" She shouted, more from nervous than irritation. "I threw them away a year ago."

At least her shouting worked the way she wanted. Fred instantly stepped back, assuming an angry glare at her – but sill no less deep and seductive glare.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not…"

"You don't have to, it's pointless and I don't like it. I believe I told you already."

Luna now was feeling embarrassed, since Fred wouldn't stop looking firmly at her. It was like he could read her mind. She tried to look anywhere but him, until she finally decided to contemplate her hand in her lap.

Several minutes passed in silence and she didn't have the guts to say something or get away from there. She almost jumped when he finally broke the silence.

"Want some more pie?"

"No, thank you." Damn. She just did it again. And Luna knew he knew it too, because he sighed at her response.

The seventh year just got her another piece of chocolate and strawberries pie in a plate and extended it to her.

"Would it help if I asked 'please'?"

The girl didn't answer him. She just caught the pie and ate it like if it was the last thing she would do in her life. Or at least the last private thing, because the Weasley boy wasn't going to live her so soon and with so little. She knew it just from glancing at his eyes.

Luna realized at as the moments passed with her looking straight in his eyes, they softened. But it was still very quiet. She couldn't bare the silence anymore, so, with a suddenly bravery, she asked straight forward at him.

"Can I ask one question?" She saw how Fred almost jumped from his spot. Was he daydreaming while staring at her?

But he recomposed himself quickly. "You can ask me anything and I'll answer, since it is truthful."

"How do you always know when I'm lying?"

She noticed his cheeks turning into red. But he still had a seductive smile on his face.

"Well… I kind of… watched you for a couple of times."

Luna's heart raced. Watching her? Fred Weasley? She felt her own cheeks matching his, but still didn't lose her composure and smirked.

"Just a couple?"

His grin faded. He swallowed dry.

"Y-yes…?"

"Liar. Don't lie to me." She demanded.

Fred sighed. Yes, she did got him. It was better to be sincere with her from now on. Of course, he couldn't lose his composure either. He came closer to her one more time.

"No. Not once, nor twice. I have been watching you every time I could. Every time you were at my view."

The brown eyes got fixed in the silvery grey ones. And Luna's heart almost stop beating.

"I've been doing this for a while now. I learned how you react to things. I'm trying to learn how you think about things. I still don't know how to recognize all of your feelings. But I can already say for sure that I already recognize and definitely hate when you are lying."

Their proximity was so close that Luna felt her back hitting the wall behind her. Fred's hands were in the wall, but he moved them to her neck and hair.

"And quite frankly. Luna, you do that a lot."

He intertwined his fingers in her blonde curls.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to do this anymore. Especially to me. I don't want you to."

Her ears were burning as he stroked gently the back of her neck. She was ready to deny everything he said, despite she didn't really want to.

"I don't-"

"Don't start."

Luna couldn't breathe anymore. She tried to find something else to think of other than those deep brown eyes.

She looked at her shoes. Then at her hands. She realized she was holding his clothes tightly in her hands. She let go of them and looked at the window and saw the sky already clearing. How long did they stay there?

As if he could read her thoughts, he moved away from her.

"We should go to our own common rooms."

"Yeah…" was all she was able to say.

"I'll take you to Ravenclaw." He extended his hand to her. "Would you say yes if I asked you to hold your hand?"

Luna looked from his hand to his face. It was a mix of anxious, shyness and hope.

"Yes." She took it. It was warm, just like Fred's smile as she did so.

He walked her all the way to Ravenclaw Tower holding firmly her hand, but Luna could feel at the first moments that Fred's hand was trembling slightly.

**.**

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood got finally dismissed from the punishment. She still didn't know exactly what she had done, but was glad that Umbridge still didn't have any knowledge of DA's meetings. <em>'But she sure has suspicious.'<em> Luna thought as she involved her bleeding hand with a cloth.

The Ravenclaw girl looked outside through a window. She saw that the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor hadn't over yet, but would be ending soon.

She looked at her hand. It was burning. The Quidditch game would be over soon. She needed to see him.

**.**

* * *

><p>This sure wasn't Fred's best game ever. Draw. All the students seemed not to be in the mood for Quidditch this year.<p>

"Maybe there is too much pink in school lately." He said to his twin.

George agreed. "And we all know you like yellow better." Fred nodded. "And blue, of course."

"Actually, it is silvery grey." The older twin said pretty serious, which made George burst in laughter.

"And by speaking in grey and yellow…" George got up and headed to a dreamily walking Luna in the middle of the field. "Oh, hello, love. Ready for some ice cream?" He said in his most charming way in an attempt to be confused with Fred.

"Hello, George." Luna smiled. "I would really like ice cream, but not right now, if you don't mind."

Fred couldn't hold a loud laughter at the tubby gaze of George contrasting with the kind and blanked of Luna's.

"All right, you got me. Well, I'll leave you with the true Fred now."

"Thanks" she said and turned to Fred as she saw the other twin going away. "So…"

"What happened to your hand?" He cut her.

"Oh." She looked at the cloth. The blood had stalled, but not until it painted almost the whole cloth. "I was in Umbridge's office. But it's ok now. Don't worry."

Fred got angry instantly. He took her by the arm and led her to the Gryffindor's team's backstage. There, he found the first aid kit and made her with him in a couch.

"Why she did that?"

"I really don't know. My best guess is that some Wrackspurts got into her head." She laughed. "But she still doesn't know anything about the DA. No need to worry."

"I'm not worry about the DA. I'm worry about she targeting you." He was angry, she could tell, but still was gentle and careful with her hand.

"She won't."

She couldn't exactly promise one thing like that. Maybe Umbridge was going to target her like she did with a few others in the DA for a while.

Fred finished involving her hand with gauze. "Done. I hope you feel better now."

"I do. Thank you."

He smiled sadly. Then Luna started to tell him about what she read in the new "The Quibbler" edition. Fred listened to her carefully while they walked by the fields of the castle, trying to memorize all the creatures Luna was talking and where they lived and what exactly they had to do with the Minister of Magic.

When they reached two hours of walking, they sat at the bottom of Luna's favorite beech in front of the lake.

"There are people who say a mermaid lived here. And she comes out the lake every year and takes the D.A.D.A. teacher to the bottom of the lake. That's why they keep changing every year."

"My big brother once told me it was a curse."

"That could be right too." She smiled at him.

His glare to her was soft.

"Can I ask you one question?" Fred said.

"Of course."

"Why did you come to me after Umbridge's torture?"

Luna opened her mouth to speak and close it again. She just wanted to see him, that's all. Why was it so hard to admit out loud?

So she decided to lie again.

"I wasn't really thinking on coming to you…"

"Luna." He cut her. The girl trembled when she heard her name being spoken in such a hard way.

Fred sighed, it was helpless. He decided, then, to change his tactic.

"I have a proposal to you."

The blonde girl turned to him in curiosity.

"I'll be completely honest with you and you'll be completely honest with me. No asking questions."

Luna felt some relief. At least he wasn't going to ask her anything she didn't want to admit. "Fine."

Fred smiled grateful at his achievement.

"I was really happy when you came to me today. Although I was worried when I saw your hand."

"You don't need to be anymore." She comforted him.

"And I'm glad that we could talk so much today." She nodded, agreeing. "I want to learn more about Nargles someday."

"I'd like to teach you something about them as well."

"I'm looking forward to it." She nodded once again.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, while watching the lake. Luna was thankful Fred wasn't looking at her anymore, so felt confident enough to confess.

"I was, actually, coming to find you today."

Fred grinned in joy.

"I'm dying not to ask you why."

"No need. I did that because I wanted to see you."

Fred's smile only rose. Luna wasn't brave enough to look at him yet.

"You made my day. No, you made my whole week." He declared happy.

Fred took his guts and moved closer besides the girl. He sensed her beginning to be uncomfortable.

"Sorry." He went back. "I-"

"You don't need to move away…" He stopped to gaze her. She was blushing hard. "… if you don't want to."

The redhead approached himself even more. "I don't."

They stayed more minutes in silence. Luna couldn't bear to look at him, but Fred couldn't look away from her.

"I really like you hair, you know." He said as his fingers started playing with her blonde curls.

"I-I-like your hair too. It is gingery."

"I love your eyes too. Everyone think they are blue, but I could see the other night they are actually grey. Silvery grey."

Luna had to yell in her mind to her heart stop pounding so hard.

"… Your eyes are brown." She didn't have to look at them, because she already knew it. But it was an uncontrollable will.

"Do you like them?" He smiled at her seductively.

_So_ seductively.

"No questions, you said."

"Sorry." He became even closer to her. She realized she beat in his shoulder even when they were sitting.

"You are really tall."

"You are really beautiful."

She opened her mouth to reply, but her mind got blank and she closed it.

"Luna…" Fred gently placed a hand on behind her neck and with the other he held her own hand. He moved to her front as he squeezed her hand. "I want to be straight forward with you. And I wish you'll be true to me as well."

This time Luna's heart just stopped and she couldn't breathe or look away from his deep brown eyes.

"Okay…"

"Luna Lovegood…" He didn't fumble or gasp. "I will be the truest to you."

She involved the hand that was holding hers into her both hands.

"I'm in love with you."

Luna could finally breathe. Love. He was in love with her.

Fred let her digest the declaration with patience. And again, several minutes passed. He noted that she didn't look away from his eyes one single second, and he did it as well.

"I want to know what do you feel about me."

Luna woke up from her browned daydreams and tried to resume in words what she wanted to express.

"I've never fallen in love before."

Fred Weasley felt his heartbeats rise. He felt warm.

"Can I assume I'm your first love, then?"

Luna got as red as his hair. She wanted to tell him that she agreed with no questions, but it was pointless. It was true, after all.

She, Luna Lovegood, was in love with Fred Weasley.

The blonde gasped when she realized Fred was approaching her and pulling her into a kiss. She turned her head so he could meet her hot and red cheek.

"Why are you doing that?" she almost screamed nervously.

Fred looked her with a confused expression.

"That's what people who are in love do."

"No!" She was straight forward. He asked her to be, after all.

At first he looked confused and a bit hurt, but later he nodded and sighed.

"All right." He moved away from her and sited back at her side. "I hope I can at least do that." He placed his arm in her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

They looked at the sky and realized it was already night. Probably everyone was at dinner.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I really happy I'm your first love."

Luna smiled. She thought there couldn't blush harder than she already did, but was wrong. "…Me too."

"I want to be your last and only love, too."

She then abruptly got up and started rushing to the castle, redder than his hair. Fred giggled and went behind her.

**.**

* * *

><p>It was snowing in Hogsmeade. All Luna could think of was to get her butterbeer and go drink it outside. As soon as she got on the street, two Slytherin's boys passed by her and used a spell that made the glass on her hand explode and the butterbeer splash in her hairr, clothes and on the ground.<p>

She sighed in sorrow. Damn Slytherins. If it only was Heliopaths or something she wouldn't be mad.

"I really prefer when you are true to yourself." A pair of hands appeared in front of her, holding a hot wetted towel and a cup of chocolate milk. Fred was there, a satisfaction smile in his face.

She took the towel without a word and cleaned herself. "Thank you."

"Nevermind. Here." He made sure to give her the cup of chocolate milk.

"But it's yours!"

"And I'm giving it to you."

She accepted the cup and drank a sip. It was hot and comfortable.

"And we can always share, you know?" He laughed as she almost choked. "Just kidding. Although it's a real offer. Come. I want to buy some chocolate frogs."

They entered at Honeydukes and Luna bought him another cup of chocolate milk. They walked for a while in Hogsmeade, and ended up sitting in a bank in the middle of snow away from Hogwarts students.

All the way Fred was confiding her very enthusiastically his and his brother's plans on opening a shop in Diagon's Alley and all the ideas he had for products and marketing.

Luna couldn't help on thinking how creative and smart he was. And how cute he was when he told her about him and his brother's plans with proud and hope.

And she couldn't leave to notice how good looking he was, especially in winter suits.

She observed every single spot of his face. How some strands of his red hair escaped from his cap, falling on his forehead and followed the wind flow. His lips seemed redder than usual, just as his cheeks. Fred Weasley was charming, indeed. And the way his eyes stared at hers so deeply was so…

Wait.

"huh?"

Luna suddenly woke up from her daydreaming and realized Fred was staring at her just as she was staring at him. Only he had an amusement look in his face.

"What?" He grinned "You can go back enjoying the view. I don't blame you. I'm really charming, anyway."

Luna felt a mix of shyness, angry at his big ego and how she fed it, and a bit of will to laugh. And her heart raced.

"No, I wasn't doing that. You're not charming."

"Yes, I am. And you want to kiss me."

"I do not!" Her cheeks were the most red he ever saw in her.

"Liar. How many times am I going to tell you? I believe you don't want to start it again."

"You never told me anything about nothing." Luna didn't know why she said that. She was just provoking him unintentionally.

He moved on the bank closer to her.

"Luna, love, I can always tell when you are lying. Ever. Don't try to pretend I don't." He became closer to her at every word he spoke, until they were side to side and there was almost no space left between them. "You know that already."

Luna felt a little uncomfortable at his proximity.

"…Stop that." She looked to the snow in her feet.

"I can't."

"Why?"

He cupped her cheek in his hands and made her look at him.

"Because you've conquered me."

"…I feel like an open book."

"Just ask me to go away and I will. But it has to be real. Otherwise, I'll read you non-stoppingly."

A cold wind blew between them. Luna instinctively came closer and Fred embraced her, caressing his hand in her back.

She couldn't ask him that. Not anymore. It was true. She was an open book. His open book. And she was lying. And he knew that. And she thought he was really charming. And he knew that as well. And she really wanted to kiss him.

"Ask me."

They could feel each other's warmth breathes.

"I want to kiss you too. Just be true with me and I'll do whatever you want."

Silence.

His eyes were the deepest brown she ever saw. His mouth looked red and comfortable.

"I… You… You indeed are really charming."

"You are incredibly stunning."

He finally ended the abyss between their lips and pressed his lips against hers.

Luna's first kiss was soft, warmed and tasted like chocolate milk.

It was the first time Fred was sure Luna was being completely true and sincere with him. He could be there forever.

They reluctantly broke apart. Luna looked at him, dazzled.

"I asked nothing."

Fred smiled.

"Your eyes did. I knew what they told me was true."

Slowly, Luna grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She heard Fred's heart as she positioned her head in his chest. It was fast and comfortable.

"Just stop lying to me and I'll won't have to read you anymore. In fact, I'll do whatever you ask me when you are true."

"Okay."

"Seriously?" He gently pulled her head so she could look in his eyes.

"Truly. I'll try my best."

"Thank you." He kissed her one more time. This time she wasn't lying.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>For years, I do not write something down.<em>

_But when I first read "**Pranks and Nargles**", from **linksofmemories**, I felt in love with Fred&Luna. My mind wouldn't rest with the idea of making a fanfic of them, and then an idea hit me and wouldn't leave alone until I wrote it down. Then "**Lie**" was written._

_It was actually suposed to be a drabble. Yeah..._

_Let me admit that english is **not** my first language. But for some reason, "Lie" could be written only in english. But now I'm considering on translate it to portuguese, wich is in fact my native language. Anyway, as you noticed, I tend to write too much._

_I want to thank **my beloved soul mate**, who was the one who encouraged me to write "Lie" and even betaread it. **I love you!**_

_Thank you._

**_Pyoko (January/2012)_**


End file.
